Golden Age Coin
Personality His martyr complex is the last bit of purpose he feels. Recently became a nihilist after losing faith in Islam. Backstory His known family excluding his uncle was killed or went missing in a villain attack on his hometown in Pakistan when he was age 11. He didn’t experience any of the combat, he simply heard from his uncle that his family was killed. Before he even had time to grieve, his uncle pulled him onto an escape shuttle evacuating the falling town. Wayhaven was willing to take the refugees fleeing Pakistan, but they worked as simple laborers. For ten years, Sadra hauled boxes off of ships in #providence_port until excitement with a villain attack gave him a sense of purpose on the battlefield. From that point, he's been a rather unhappy hedonist with a martyr complex in search of meaning. He explains that he only feels alive when facing death. Resources Homeless after “quitting” (Running away from) his job. Equipment/Weaponry A revolver and 18 rounds, a long chain as his weapon of choice. Specializations Ambushes and stealth attacks at mid-range with his quirk. Quirk Metallic combustion Sadra can imbue metallic objects with the ability to detonate. Numbers Mana: 358 Burn: 3 (+1) Mana is used to imbue a metal item, and it regenerates at a rate of 20 per turn where no mana or burn is spent (0 on a turn where he imbues or detonates an item.) *1g-1kg cost 1 mana. *1-2kg objects cost 50 mana. *2-3kg objects cost 150 mana. Burn is used to detonate an object. The (+#) represents extra burn he can use. If overused (used 4 times each within 9 turns of the other usages), a finger bone fractures. It regenerates to max after every turn. *1g-1kg costs 1 burn *1-2kg costs 1.5 burn *2-3kg costs 2 burn. Imbuing a metal item: This requires Sadra to touch said metal item. He feels the general shape of the metal item, and has to isolate an item (Now he's good at isolating parts of metal. He can turn part of a car surface into a bomb, leaving the car mostly intact.). He can have any amount of charged items, but they all discharge once he runs out of burn (EG: He can throw massive amount of pennies to make it hard for his opponent to dodge, but at most only 3 will go off) Detonating a bomb: This can be done one of two ways. If he sees the imbued metal item, he can detonate it directly. If he can’t see it, then he needs to target an area, and in that area any charged metal will be detonated, assuming he has the burn to do so. (If he doesn’t have the burn, then random objects in the area are detonated until he runs out of burn.) Contingency bombs: Alternatively to the 2 options above, he can spend both mana AND burn on the same object to and set a contingency, so he doesn’t need to activate it. As it is now, contingency is limited to force (EG: Once it collides with an object it blows up) or time. He can still manually detonate these items, but it uses burn when set AND when detonated (so it costs burn twice.) Diffusing a bomb: Has the same requirements as detonating a bomb (But no burn cost). It simply takes away the ability to detonate on the object. If he wants to blow it up, he has to touch it again. Rocket Jumping: A trick he recently learned. By putting explosions at his feet, he can jump a superhuman distance. This gives him more mobility on the battlefield. If he makes 2 1g-1kg Explosions at his feet and jumps, he can jump 4 meters, without a jump he goes 2 meters. He can also make 2 1kg-2kg explosions at his feet and jump 6 meters. If he doesn't jump he only goes 3 meters. He travels 90km/h when he rocket jumps. Explosions *1g-1kg: 36 cm radius, 14k newtons of force *1kg-2kg: 1.2 meter radius, 21k newtons of force *2kg-3kg: 2.4 meter radius, 28k newtons of force None of these explosions can hurt Sadra. He can choose to have them knock him back, but they still won’t destroy his body directly. Drawbacks *The metal item must be at least 1 gram to detonate. *As it is now, objects he blows up must be at their max power, he has no control over the explosions. *Once an imbued item exits a 70 meter radius around Sadra, it no longer functions as a bomb (Even if it enters his range again.) *He can only keep objects charged for a certain amount of time. **1g-1kg: 8 turns **1kg-2kg: 4 turns **2kg-3kg: 2 turns Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Villains Category:Golden Age Villains Category:Retired